


Afterglow

by Heart_of_Diamond



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Sunrise Avenue - Freeform, hey girl im in pain, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Diamond/pseuds/Heart_of_Diamond
Summary: Helping someone can lead to real trouble.George, an elf messenger, wishes he knew that before helping a certain demon
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 9





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic after not doing it for about 2+ years. I apologize for any mistakes I may have not seen while editing, I'm not a native English speaker lol
> 
> Happy reading!

_"Hey, I really need a sunny day_   
_Hey, I need some heat to come my way_   
_Stuck in my room so lonely_   
_And all the fun seems far away_   
_Does anybody hear me scream?"_

It was a warm late summer’s day. The trees granted protection from the sunlight and many rivers in the forest filled the surroundings with a nice, cold breeze. Distant whistling could be heard somewhere down one of dozens of elven paths in the woods. It suddenly stopped upon hearing rapid footsteps come from behind the back of the person. It was George, an elf messenger who lived in a village nearby. He turned around to see who or what might have been coming at him, but the path behind his back was empty. Something seemed off to him, the forest fell way too silent for his liking. George started to walk back the direction he was heading, but bumped into someone. He looked up to see who exactly he ran into and froze on the spot. In front of him stood a demon with dark green horns atop their head, dirty blonde hair tied in a small ponytail and a white, cracked mask with a black smiley face drawn on it covering their face. Something about them struck fear into George's heart.

“Are you lost?” the demon asked. A smile was audible in the way they spoke.

“Uhm… not really...” George said, trying to not make his voice tremble. “You’re kind of on my territory, you know. I’d advise you to get out of the way”

“I’m not going anywhere. Without you, that is. There’s something I need your help with.”

“I don’t really trust you”  
“You’ll have to, you don’t have a choice” the tone of their voice lowered.

The elf silently reached to the knives on his belt and took a step back, not breaking eye contact with the being in front of him.

“Oooh, trying to get away, aren’t we?” they said, crossing their arms on their chest.

“Listen, I don’t know what is up with you or anything, I don’t want any trouble”

The demon chuckled and tilted their mask up a little bit, enough for their mouth to be seen.

“Oh come on Georgie, don’t play games with me”

George’s heart sank.

“Wh...How...How do you…” he stuttered out and almost dropped his knives.

They came closer as he questioned how they know who he is.

“Don’t bother asking” they said, lifting George's chin up. Their touch burnt his skin. “I know way more things than you can comprehend”

George snapped back to reality and pushed the demon away.

“Don’t fucking touch me” he snarled and quickly hid his weapons.

“Yikes, those are some nasty words to come out of such a pretty mouth, don’t you think?”

The elf ignored the comment and tried to walk past them, only to have them grab him by the collar of his shirt and lift him above the ground.

“Do you really think I want to fuck around like that, George?” they hissed. The sudden change in their behavior startled him. “Lead me to Wilbur, I need to speak to that angelic motherfucker. You definitely know who he is, he’s the leader of your village, right?”

George hesitantly whispered a quiet “yes” upon seeing the demon’s growing anger appear in the form of their hands slowly turning black and neon green. Their body started to radiate strange heat.  
“I would lead you to him if you let me stand on the ground” he said and recoiled at the sound of fear in his own voice. “W-why do you need to talk to him, though?”

“ The reason why I have to talk to him is none of your concern, let’s just say it's something important” the demon replied dryly and set him back on his feet. “Don’t try to run away or lead me somewhere else, I’ll know when you’ll go the wrong way and trust me, what I’d do to you wouldn’t be pleasant.”

The tone of their voice sent shivers down the elf’s spine and he silently nodded. George proceeded to walk past them and tried his best to keep his composure while the demon’s burning gaze was stuck on the back of his head. As he felt their anger cool down, he noticed that something about them felt extremely familiar. He could swear he’s heard their voice somewhere before. Dozens of questions flung around his head as they came closer and closer to the village. Why does the demon need to talk specifically with Wilbur? Where did they come from? How did they know who he was? And why, on God, do they remind George so much of _him_? His thoughts were suddenly stopped by the realization that they might be able to read his mind. Their rapid footsteps followed him all the way to the village.

“Well, we’re here” George said, turning to face the demon.

“This place looks different than I remember” they said, looking up at the gate. “I guess Wilbur doesn’t really want guests”

“Sometimes I get this impression as well... Do you want me to go and get him here? They wouldn’t like you to come in there, trust me”

“There’s no need for that, he’s already on his way here”

George opened his mouth to respond just as the gates opened. There stood Wilbur Soot, the half-angel half-elf leader of the village, towering over Fundy and Niki, his two advisors.

“Dream” the tone of his voice was as cold as ice. “I specifically told you not to come here and beg for forgiveness again”

“Nice to see you too, Wilbur” Dream replied, crossing their arms on their chest. “I’m not here to talk about that, there’s something else I want to discuss with you”

“So? I’m all ears”

“No, you’re not. I want to speak to you in private. Follow me”

George saw Niki shift nervously.

“I don’t think following him is a good idea, Wil” she silently said to the hybrid, loud enough for George to hear.

Wilbur ignored her advice.

“Fine” he said, then turned to speak to Fundy. “Lead George to Sam, he’ll know what to do next”

Fundy nodded and walked up to George who was frozen in the spot. He knew exactly what having to talk with Sam means. The werewolf was one of the court members and even Wilbur himself has feared him, mostly because of how freakishly tall he was.

As they walked along the path to the courthouse George felt everyone stare at him. He knew his mother was among them and felt like if things go the way he thought he’ll most likely never see her again. 

Standing in front of the door to Sam’s office and hearing a muffled “Come in” after knocking felt like a fever dream, like it wasn’t real. He walked in to see the werewolf sitting at his desk, calmly looking at him.

“Sit down, this might take some time” Sam pointed toward the chair in front of him. He spoke again when George sat. “I hope you’re aware of who was the demon that followed you”  
“Uh, not really” George responded, trying not to make eye contact with the judge.

“Mhm, why did you let him come here then?”

“He threatened me”

“From what Fundy said, he didn’t and in fact, you _offered_ to help him”

George looked down at his hands. He realized that this is how Wilbur knew that Dream was following him.

“He insisted that it was something important,” he admitted, but then added. “besides he kind of scares me”

“George…” Sam sighed and ran his hand through his bright green hair. “You said a similar thing the last time something followed you all the way back here, what was it? An orc? You said it scared you too. You can’t keep doing that, this could put us in potential danger, you know?”

Sam kept talking for another five minutes, but George didn’t listen, only nodded along. He knew exactly what was gonna happen to him.

“I’ll speak to the other judges and to Wilbur about the verdict” the werewolf finished. “It was nice knowing you, George”

“It was a pleasure knowing you too” the elf said, then left the office.

He walked out of the courthouse and paced towards his house. He knew everyone was still looking at him but he tried not to think about that. He only wanted to grab a few things and say goodbye.

“George? Is that you?” he heard his mother’s voice from somewhere deep in the house as soon as the door shut behind him.

“Yeah” he replied and crouched to pet his cat, but changed his mind and picked him up instead. “There’s something I need to tell you-”  
“You’re probably getting exiled” she cut him off. “I already knew about it, everyone suspected that it was gonna happen eventually”

George fell silent for a second before replying “Sam said he needs to talk about it with the other judges and with Wilbur”

His mom came up to him and took the cat from his arms.

“We’ll miss you” she said, with tears in her eyes. “I’m gonna try to get you back here as-”

“Don’t do it, ma” he interrupted. “ _His_ mother tried doing that too and you remember what happened”

“You still miss him, do you?”

“Sometimes… I think about him a lot” George sighed. “I don’t think there even is a point to me missing him, it’s been so long. Besides, he’s probably dead, his magic got corrupted and there was no other choice, at least from what I know”

“You weren’t here to witness this”  
“Please, don’t remind me of that. How was I supposed to know that this was the reason why they sent me out with something to deliver?”

“Calm down, George, you’re gonna fade too soon”

He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he thought of the glowing blue diamond pendant on his travel bag. Tears started to stream down his face.

“I’ll miss you, all of you, so much” he choked out.

His mother didn’t reply, she only wrapped her arms around George and hugged him, murmuring quietly in Ancient Elvish.

George felt absolutely terrified for the rest of the day. He didn’t take many things with him, he knew he was gonna fade quicker than expected because of the whole situation.

The sound of a bell sent chills down his spine. He walked out of his home accompanied by his mother and they headed towards the front of the courthouse. The judges, both advisors, Wilbur’s wife, who was a dryad named Sally and the leader himself were already there. George walked up closer to them. He knew exactly what to do, it wasn’t his first time on trial. They waited until all citizens gathered.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I think you already know exactly why we’re gathered here today” Wilbur spoke. “This man has committed many things that have led to our village being in danger from other species. George, do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“No” George said, maintaining eye contact with the hybrid in front of him. “I am aware of the damages I might have lead to and I willingly submit to getting punished for all my actions”

The entire crowd fell silent. He was never bold enough to openly admit to his deeds.

“In that case, George, you are hereby exiled from the territory. If you are seen anywhere around this village after you leave, you will be treated like an enemy. Remember that and never beg for forgiveness”  
George nodded and turned on his heel to face the gate. He felt everyone’s gaze on his back until the wooden gates closed behind him. He paced down the path, warm tears streaming down his face once again. He suddenly heard familiar footsteps behind him, which forced him to stop.

“What the hell do you want, Dream?” he hissed.

“How did you know it was me?” the demon replied and materialized in front of him.

“I heard your stupid footsteps again, how do you think I recognized you so quickly?”

“Why are you so pis- wait, are you crying?”

“That’s none of your business”

“C’mon, tell me”

George breathed in shakily. “Fine. I got exiled because of you”

Dream fell silent. George tried to walk past him, but the demon stopped him. 

"Something has followed you multiple times earlier, right?" he asked. "I don't think you would get exiled for only one time" 

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" George parried. "I said it's none of your business, leave me alone" 

"I won't. You aren't gonna survive here all by yourself" 

"I don't need a bodyguard, Dream. I can protect myself"

"I don't think so. Getting exiled was hard for m-"

Dream slapped his hand over his mouth. George heard him mumble a quiet "fuck". 

"Wait a second… You were exiled too?" he asked. 

"Why would you care?" Dream responded with a question. 

“I’m just curious”

“Whatever” the demon scoffs, letting George go.

George proceeded to walk away, but stopped again after noticing that Dream hadn't moved.

“You’re not coming?” he asked, nervously gripping his bag.

“You… want me to come with you?” he heard traces of hope in Dream’s voice.

“I mean, I’m actually kinda scared to go off into the wilderness by myself… You don’t have to come with me though! It-It’s entirely your choice”

“Of course I'll go with you, how could I resist accompanying someone with such a pretty face?-”

The demon burst out laughing after seeing how red George’s face turned. He quickly hid his face in his hands, mumbling silent insults towards Dream, whose wheezing laughter echoed in the forest, threatening to give away their location.

“Dream, calm down. We have to go” George said, looking around.

The demon regained his composure and said he’s gonna take the lead, quickly walking past George who tried his best to keep up.

They wandered off into the forest, not looking behind their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'd like to note that I'm not a fast writer, so the updates might be a pretty long periods of time apart.  
> If you have any questions, ask in the comments or on my social medias:  
> Twitter - @/sean_mclouglin  
> Instagram - @/_heart_of_diamond_  
> Tumblr - heartof-diamond
> 
> watch this flop lol


End file.
